dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amenominakanushi (Black and White)
Amenominakanushi is the first shinto god to come into existence and he did so without any procreation. He is also character that will be featured in Antydeth's upcoming stories. He will be a minorly mentioned character in the certain-to-come Highschool DxD: Black and White. Appearence Amenominakanushi is a shapeshifter, just like Ophis and Shiva, meaning his true form has never been seen. People who have witnessed his true form went blind due to the immensity of the collected essence of the Primordial Shinto God. Amenominakanushi's most preferred appearence is that of a young, but still fairly matured man with soft cream skin, long white hair and sharp golden eyes. Amenominakanushi's usual choice of outfit is a long blue-white robe, but on rare occassions he may dress up as a civillain and he'll wear a simple white shirt and black jeans. Personality Amenominakanushi, although not a very influential figure, is still a formidably-frightening presence. He is mostly a benevolent god with peaceful intentions that desires naught but for the flourishment and thrivement of the universe. He is someone who, according by his godly peers, thinks on a "Interstellar" level and beyond. He sees humans as ants, but does not insult them and instead speaks with light amusement towards some of their stupidiest mistakes and greatest achievements. He is someone capable of seeing the potential in others, but usually does not pay much mind to it. Amenominakanushi also has a lazy carefree side to him, seeing how he tasked two other gods- Izanami and Izanagi with the mission to do the hard work, while he "slacked off". To be continued... History Amenominakanushi came at the very beginning of time, "from the first breath of creation" and was immidiately ranked as one of the highest and strongest royalities of all time. He was given the rank as a Supreme God in the Shinto faction and served as the All-Father of every Shinto deity. He was supposed to create whole islands and fill them with a nation of people, but due to his carefree persona, Amenominakanushi convinced his close peer- Kuninotokotachi, to instead hand that job over to two other gods, known as Izanami and Izanagi. Because of all the backlash he was getting from his peer, Amenominakanushi decided to do a little extra work and even directly guide and help the two lesser gods. After summoning them into the world, first he taught them of the basic knowledge they needed as shinto gods, then- how to create, form life and manipulate their surroundings. After that, he created a long spear, made from gushes of his own body. The spear was called Amenonuhoku, featuring the word "Ameno" as a memorial to Amenominakanushi. After seeing the results of his guidance, Amenominakanushi regarded Izanami and Izanagi as his successors and named them "Izanami-no-Mikoto and Izanagi-no-Mikoto". He and Kuninotokotachi went into millenia-long hiding, shortly afterwards. To be continued... Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength - '''Being one of the oldest beings in existence, Amenominakanushi is considered one of the strongest there is in all mythological factions. Though not very praised, his strength and power is admired so much by his peers, that he can be put on the same pedestal as beings like Shiva and God from the Bible. The fact that nobody in his faction or other factions had tried to assisinate him suggests even further how much of a powerhouse he is. '''Hyper Awareness - '''Amenominkanaushi's body is such its senses can adapt to nearly every enviroment. He can monitor a number of people, knowing their exact location, timing and the level of their power. It matters not if someone's hiding in a large crowd or very far away from him, or in a completely different dimension, once Amenominakanushi becomes aware of who his target is, said person cannot hide from him by any means. '''Manipulation over life and creation - '''Amenominakanushi has the natural ability to manipulate the physiology of organisms and may make a whole new individual just from dust, similar to how God created Adam and Eve. Trivia *While Amenominakanushi is not included in the list of the strongest beings in the world, it is solely due to his lacking in influence and presence, like many of the underworld gods. If he were to be placed on the list, it'd be either tied or right below Shiva. *This Amenominakanushi is inspired by this other version and his personality is heavily based on Antydeth's own opinion on what the god's characterstics may be like. *In Antydeth's head, Amenominakanushi is a peaceful benevolent yet somewhat lazy ruler of the Cosmos who cares as much for the world as entities like Shiva, Ophis and Great Red do. *In Antydeth's canon, the only being to have fought him was Amatsu-Mikaboshi. *This page is mostly half-finished at best, as the author is still thinking over the plot of his own story. *While the original version depicts Amenominakanushi as a practically non-existant figure and Warriorman's version is that of a 'final boss', Antydeth's Amenominakanushi is very similar to Shiva in canon DxD. Category:Antydeth Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods Category:Black and White Category:DxD: BxW